Doctor Who
by BabyyBre
Summary: Spencer finally learns his nickname.


**Title: Doctor Smart**

**Summary: Spencer finally learns his nickname. **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Criminal Minds, wish I did though! I don't own Doctor Who either.**

**A/N: Got this online and it got me thinking. (.com/post/23590267381/jenniferlamontagne-found-this-online-and-i-am) There's the picture. And here is what came from it!**

***** Doctor Smart *****

Jennifer Jareau watched as her four year old was getting frustrated.

It was about eleven o'clock at night, and she though maybe he was tried. But he slept almost until three o'clock in the afternoon, because he's been sick all week.

She was going to let him say up until he was tired. "Baby?" She asked softly.

The four year old looked to him wearing one of his angry faces. "Yes, mommy?"

She smiled to him, when she heard no anger in his voice. "What's wrong, Henry? Are you tired? Are you feeling worse?" She was a bit of a worry wart when it came to her family.

"I…" Henry sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "I want Doctor Smart."

JJ looked at her son, confused on who Doctor Smart was. "Doctor Smart?" She asked him, sitting down next to him on the living room. "Is it that TV show you watch with Uncle Spence? The one with the travelin…"

"No mommy!" Henry shook his head violently. "That's Doctor Who, mommy. I want Doctor Smart!" He sighed again, upset that his mommy didn't understand what he was asking for.

"Honey." She said softly, when she noticed that small tears in his eyes. She wondered why he was so upset about this Doctor Smart. "What is Doctor Smart?"

He got up and ran into his room, leaving his mom dumbfounded. But she stayed in her place, knowing that he would come. And soon he did, with a picture in his hand.

"This is Doctor Smart mommy!" Henry almost screamed, but JJ said nothing to him about screaming at her.

The picture he held in his hand was of his godfather and him at Jennifer and Will's wedding only weeks ago.

She tired to hold back a laugh when she spoke to the upset little boy. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know you were talking about Uncle Spence…"

"Doctor Smart!" He corrected her.

She pulled out her i-Phone and texted her best friend, "He says he misses "Doctor Smart." "

"Mommy?" Henry asked in one quick breath. "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling Doctor Smart you miss him." She simply told her son with a light amusing smile on her face.

"Oh." Henry's face grew with a smile. "Do you think Doctor Smart is going to miss me?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, still smiling. "He always misses his Henry."

***** Doctor Smart *****

Spencer Reid was sitting on home, like every Friday night. Tonight he was sitting on his couch, in sweatpants and a Cal Tech sweatshirt watching a Doctor Who marathon that was on TV.

His night was quiet like always until when he heard his phone buzz on the table. He quickly grabbed it and smiled when he noticed it was from his best friend. He read the text message fast, "He says he misses "Doctor Smart." "

He grinned, knowing right away she was talking about his four year old godson.

His fingers moved quickly as he replied back from the text message that made his whole night, maybe the whole week.

"That's his nickname for me? Really?"

Message sent.

Then he quickly typed another message as another thought shot into his mind, as he reread the first message again.

"He misses me?"

His leg couldn't stop moving as he waited for JJ to reply back to his messages.

***** Doctor Smart *****

She smiled when she received Spencer's replies.

Though Henry didn't know that he replied yet. "What's taking him so long?" Henry said to his mother. "Doesn't he understand I miss Doctor Smart?" He held out his hand, making a motion like a lot.

She smiled, wanting to snap a picture of the four year old but instead texted Spencer back, "He just held out his hands, like 'a lot'."

***** Doctor Smart *****

Spencer almost jumped off his couch when he's phone went off with the Star Wars ring tone. He quickly went back to his seat, unlocking his cell phone to read the text message JJ sent him. "He just held out his hands, like 'a lot'."

He smiled wide; already out of his seat and running into his bed room to change out of his sweat into jeans. "I'll be over in ten."

***** Doctor Who *****

"Did he reply?" Henry asked a foot away from his mommy, when he noticed she was staring at the phone. "What he say? Does he miss me too mommy?"

She smiled at her son. "He misses you a lot, maybe just as much as you miss him. He's on his way. He should be here in ten minutes."

"Really mommy?" Henry asked in excitement.

"Yes, baby."

She texted Spencer back, "I'll go make the coffee, Spence."

***** Doctor Who *****

Ten minutes later, exactly, Spencer knocked on his best friend's house door. She opened it, and she was smiling. "He's in the living room. And he's a little hyper." She warned him. "He's been sick all week. I haven't seen him smile all week but since I told him you were coming, he can't stop smiling. He's excited to see you."

"I'm excited to him t…" Spencer began to say until he saw Henry looking at him.

Henry screamed, "Doctor Smart!" And ran towards him.

"Hi Henry!" Spencer pulled him into a tight hug.

And Jennifer watched this, smiling. She was glad her son found his best friend, so early in life.

***** Doctor Who *****

I know, short and sweet.

But I hope you guys liked it.

I had lots of fun writing this!

Thanks for reading, and reviewing if you did!

Bre !


End file.
